


Old Comics

by alexcat



Series: The Seduction of Steve Rogers [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony pulls out the vintage Captain America Comics.





	Old Comics

**Author's Note:**

> A month-long series of drabbles follows the odd courtship of Steve Rogers and Tony Stark in a loosely connected fashion.

Tony invited Steve over for a movie and pizza night. They watched Superman from the 70s with Christopher Reeve. 

“I read Superman comics when they first came out. I wanted to draw comics after I’d seen them,” Steve told Tony as they ate. 

“Have you ever seen Captain America comics?” Tony asked.

“Seriously? God, no.” 

Tony hurried to find his and brought them out to show Steve. 

“God, these are embarrassing.”

“I was so crazy about Captain America,” Tony blurted out. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, my father talked about you all the time. No one could live up to you, but I wanted to try.”

“I was a dumb kid from Brooklyn, thrust into the war with little training, but I learned from men like your dad and Peggy.” 

“Did you love Aunt Peggy?”

“She was wonderful, so beautiful and smarter than anyone I knew.” 

“Did you love her?” Tony whispered this time. 

Steve looked at him. “I did. I do. But we weren’t meant to be.”

“I loved Aunt Peggy when I was little because she was your girl,” Tony said, voice still a near whisper. 

Steve laid the comic book on the coffee table and pulled Tony into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading the 1943 comics at Marvel.com. You should give them a look if you get a chance.


End file.
